SOLO POR HOY
by Atreyu Collel
Summary: Tethys y Kanon se conocieron en sus días encerrado en Cabo Sunion, se separaron hasta que el destino los volvió a reunir en el imperio marino. 13 años después las cosas han cambiado. Tethys es una letal guerrera, Kanon su general al mando. Y aunque aun quedan sentimientos entre ellos el orgullo y la sed de venganza los han lastimado. ¿Podrá Kanon corregir el daño que hizo a tiempo?


Caminaba seguro, con pasos lentos, con toda SU armada varios metros abajo. La escama oro rubí resplandecía con la luz marina como si vibrara, y la profunda y tranquila energía del emperador Poseidón lo llenaba todo. Este se movía con una gracia poderosa y a su lado estaban los siete Generales Marinos, sus guerreros supremos y a quienes sus tropas obedecían y adoraban con la lealtad más incondicional y arrolladora, y entre ellos estaba Dragón del Mar, mano derecha del emperador.

Nadie sabía si ese era realmente su nombre y nadie conocía del todo su aspecto físico, pero era el líder innegable e incuestionable, quien había dirigido y convertido a la armada de Poseidón en una de las más numerosas y poderosas, y lo había hecho para cumplir el eterno sueño del emperador de devolver la paz al mundo entero.

O es era lo que él había logrado exitosamente hacer que todos creyeran.

El Dragón del Mar sonreía con satisfacción, pero no por la inminente victoria de su dios, sino por la propia, porque él sabía la verdad sobre aquel muchacho llamado Julián, hijo de una familia tan acaudalada como antigua de Grecia a quien Poseidón había elegido 13 años atrás como su anfitrión. Todos estaban convencidos, nadie sospechaba que Julián Solo era más humano que divino.

No. Julián Solo aun no era un Dios.

Y solo él lo sabía.

Julián había hablado a todos sus súbditos con palabras dignas de un himno de guerra, los había alentado a luchar a su lado, había prometido que velaría por un nuevo mundo donde ellos ya no deberían permanecer ocultos, un mundo integro sin divisiones donde la tierra y el mar convivirían en equilibrio al fin, y las tropas enteras del emperador hicieron tronar el aire vaporoso de aquel reino con la voz de mil tormentas, una voz que hacía estremecer los muros del granito ancestral labrado por el dios y sus hijos miles de años atrás.

Dragón del Mar tuvo que contener las carcajadas en su garganta de solo escucharlo, divertido ante la idea de que Julián no entendiera hasta qué punto era una simple marioneta. Era tan divertido como ver a un perro perseguir su propia cola, y habría podido seguir disfrutando con morbosidad su secreto de no ser por lo que hizo Julián cuando había terminado de hablar.

Detrás del emperador se había mantenido arrodillada apenas por unos pasos una hermosa guerrera de escama escarlata, sus rubios cabellos eran inconfundibles aun debajo de su casco, y su mirada profunda como el océano en aquella piel blanca la hacían lucir preciosa. Dragón del Mar no se permitía mirarla por demasiado tiempo, no porque ella fuera la única que sabía su nombre y de donde había venido, sino porque contemplarla demasiado embravecía una llama tranquila, pequeñita pero indestructible que había comenzado a arder una noche, trece años atrás, en la profundidad de la cueva que era su prisión.

Esa llama era tibia pero sabía que solo hacía falta un empujón, un descuido, y esta se incrementaría hasta hacerlo perder la cordura, hasta hacerlo amarla con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Tethys era su nombre, y la vida los había reunido otra vez después de aquella despedida en la caverna de Sunion en el reino marino, a él con un nuevo nombre, un nuevo rango y una escama oro rubí, a ella con un par de piernas cuasi eternas enfundadas en oricalco carmesí.

Y fue a esta hermosa criatura a la que Julián Solo se dirigió cuando regresó sobre sus pasos al recinto del templo principal con una sonrisa amable que Tethys le devolvió.

\- Veo que el emperador está muy entretenido. - comentó el general Bian mientras observaba al mencionado hablando amigablemente con Tethys.

\- ¿Con esa compañía tú te distraerías?- respondió Isaak mientras arqueaba la ceja de su ojo sano y contemplaba.

Ambos generales rieron discretamente mientras seguían observando a la pareja pero no lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de Dragón del mar, quien sintió el calor de una ira inexplicable subiéndole por las vértebras. Los volvió a mirar y en esta ocasión le tocó ver como Julián depositaba la mano en la espalda de Tethys instándola a dejar el respeto más atrás que sus pasos y seguirlo a la par. Apretó el puño sin darse cuenta hasta que las uñas le lastimaron en la palma. Realmente lo que le molestaba no era la postura de Julián con ella, sino el hecho de que Tethys estaba muy cómoda con él.

\- _Enfríate la cabeza_. – se dijo a si mismo.- _Tu le diste esta tarea_.

Efectivamente, él le había encargado a Tethys que trajera a Julián desde tierra firme, y ya que no tenía la menor intensión de perder el tiempo haciéndola de niñera de un muchacho de 16 años que no tenía la menor idea de lo que era el reino marino, decidió encomendar a Tethys ser su guía y compañía para que el muchacho se acoplara a su imperio. Por supuesto, el objetivo era tener al joven emperador vigilado, asegurarse que el dios en el no tuviera la necesidad de despertar, algo que considerando el temperamento volátil de Poseidón podía suceder por cualquier disgusto. Por supuesto la ondina no sabía nada acerca de que el dios aun dormía, su deber se limitaba a mantener a Julián contento y tranquilo mientras que él y los generales se encargaban de dirigir el imperio y hacerle creer que las decisiones eran suyas.

No había dudado en encomendar a Tethys ese deber así como ya había encomendado muchos otros, y ella había demostrado ser una fiel y conveniente aliada. La había entrenado junto con el resto de la milicia, pero con ella había sido más estricto todavía ya que sabía de su inexperiencia en los combates, y ella a pesar de toda dificultad había aprendido muy bien. Necesitaba que fuera fuerte. Hacía 13 años la había alejado de el para no arrastrarla en su venganza, pero ya que el destino tenía otros planes y los había reunido era imprescindible que ella estuviera a la altura.

Ahora ella era tan poderosa como hermosa, y de pronto, mientras caminaba detrás de ella junto con los demás generales, aquella mezcla se le antojó peligrosa para los ojos de Julián.

\- Realmente ha logrado inspirar a su imperio, mi señor. – comentó con una sonrisa bastante bien practicada luego de hincar la rodilla en el piso frente a Julián.

El emperador estaba sentado ahora en su trono, su tridente estaba a un lado suyo en un tripié especial para el, y Tethys estaba arrodillada a un lado del trono.

\- Más bien ellos me han inspirado a mí, Dragón del Mar. Nunca esperé ver tal devoción y fuerza. ¿Tanto han esperado para este día? – comentaba en voz alta.

\- Decenas de siglos, mi señor. Su regreso es una bendición.- continuó Dragón del Mar.

\- Es demasiado, mis generales. Demasiado ha esperado mi pueblo y el mundo por algo mejor.

\- Todo está listo, emperador.- Nuestros ejércitos, tropas letales como ya pudo verlo, están preparados para luchar y morir parar entregarle el mundo. – siguió Dragón del Mar.

\- No, no deseo eso. Agradezco esa lealtad pero preferiría que mis tropas vivieran para ver el nuevo mundo que ayudaran a levantar.

\- Lo sé, emperador, por eso es que tengo un plan, algo que espero pueda evitar todo ese pesar y dolor a su imperio.

\- Te escucho, Dragón del Mar.

\- El Santuario de Athena se está recuperando de una guerra civil, han muerto varios caballeros, entre ellos varios de la orden dorada. Es el momento perfecto de dar un golpe de estado, algo discreto y poco sangriento.

\- ¿Planeas matar a Athena en su propio santuario? – dedujo en voz alta.

\- No, mi señor. Secuestraremos a Athena.

\- ¿Secuestrarla?- y aunque el emperador Julián fue quien lo dijo en voz alta la misma duda se reflejó en el rostro de todos los presentes.

\- Entiendo su incredulidad, mi señor. – siguió Dragón del Mar – Pero debo decirle que la nueva encarnación de Athena es una mujer a la que no debemos temerle.

\- ¿Por qué no habríamos de hacerlo? – inquirió el emperador con una ceja alzada con curiosidad.

\- Porque hace 13 años ella fue alejada del Santuario para poder salvarle la vida siendo un bebe. No sabe combatir, no fue educada con profundidad en el conocimiento cósmico y aunque tiene acceso a todo su poder su falta de técnica, de estrategia y habilidad no la vuelven una amenaza fatal. Debo confesarle señor que ya mande secuestrarla antes - Todos los presentes respingaron ante el atrevimiento del Dragón del Mar menos Tethys-, quería tenerla aquí antes de su coronación.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? – cuestionó con curiosidad Julián

\- Uno de los caballeros dorados sobrevivientes intervino y lo estropeó todo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que funcionará de nuevo la misma estrategia?

\- Porque en aquella ocasión fue enviado solo un marina de rango inferior, ¿entiende, mi señor? Uno de nuestros soldados de rango menor logró raptar a la diosa. Así de vulnerable puede llegar a ser. En este momento mis informantes me aseguran que ella se encuentra fuera de su santuario por motivos desconocidos. Así que Tethys aún tiene oportunidad de cumplir con su misión.

Tethys tensó la espalda con decisión frente a sus superiores, aunque los generales tenían un autocontrol impresionante estaba segura que ellos estaban tan sorprendidos de que la misión de raptar a Athena se le hubiera encomendado a ella en vez de a alguno de ellos.

\- No creerá que vamos a estar de acuerdo en que usted vaya a territorio enemigo a entrevistarse con ella, y por supuesto a Athena le aconsejarán igual si usted la invita a venir.

Julián Solo se tomó un par de minutos para sopesar las opciones que le daba su general. No era precisamente estratega así que por donde lo veía la táctica tenía sentido.

\- Acepto tus planes, Dragón del Mar. – y se giró hacia Tethys para preguntar con más amabilidad.- ¿Cuándo piensas llevarlo a cabo?

\- Mañana. – respondió ella, y Julián soltó un muy leve suspiro de resignación ante la idea de que tuviera que apartarse de él.

\- Muy bien, confió en el juicio de ambos. – Sin más se levantó haciendo ondear de modo majestuoso su túnica. – Pueden retirarse, mis generales. Descansen y prepárense.

Los generales hicieron una reverencia respetuosa y esperaron hasta que el emperador saliera de la cámara del trono con Tethys a su lado.

\- Tethys – le llamo el Dragón del Mar, ella se detuvo firme a mirarle sin bajar el rostro -. Te espero al final del día para pulir los detalles de tu misión, hasta ese momento continuó con tus deberes.

\- Sí, mi general. – respondió ella respetuosamente con aquella suave voz.

El "general" había sonado tan hermoso con su voz que había sentido una puntada profunda de placer en la entrepierna, iba a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta que también sentía ese calorcillo placentero en el pecho, en una parte muy profunda de su corazón.

Y se detuvo.

No podía dejarlo salir.

No debía dejarlo salir.

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Un par de horas luego del atardecer Tethys se presentó como siempre solía hacerlo a rendir su reporte con Dragón del Mar. A veces era un poco agotador tener que hacerlo ya que por ahora se quedaba en el Templo principal para estar a disposición del emperador cuando la necesitara. Se encontró al general en su estudio aun portando la escama marina que le daba su epíteto común y luego de dar su reporte sin nada nuevo que mencionar siguieron los detalles de la misión.

\- ¿Qué tan grande debe ser el contingente que liderare? – pregunto ella tranquilamente.

\- No demasiado grande para que no llame la atención, pero lo suficiente para que nadie te ponga trabas, creo que con 7 o 10 marinas cyan te bastara. Elige a los guerreros que consideres más aptos y parte de inmediato con ellos. Necesitamos que Athena esté aquí lo más pronto posible.

\- Muy bien, mañana temprano los tendré listos y te informare antes de partir.

\- Retírate entonces. – fue la escueta despedida que Dragón del Mar le dirigió a la ondina.

Tethys estaba ya acostumbrada a los límites que debía mantener con él, y aunque extrañaba mucho su contacto, el calor de su mano, el aroma de su hombro o la textura de su cabello, nunca tomaba a mal su laconismo y su distancia por que ella sabía entrever en los gestos del otro esas pequeñas pero hermosas señales que le daba aun sin notarlo, las miradas llenas de brillo, los vistazos desde el borde del ojo sobre del hombro, fugaces y esporádicas como luciérnagas pero siempre ahí.

Sin embargo ese entendimiento la hizo quedarse quieta en esta ocasión, sin salir de la habitación.

Había algo extraño con él desde hacía semanas, su presencia lucía extenuada, como si la escama le pesara sobre del cuerpo y fuera una cota extraña, como una prenda que es de una talla diferente a la del cuerpo y lo desequilibra. Sintió su aura manchada de nuevo como en aquellos lejanos días en que lo había conocido. Era cierto que el hedor de la venganza jamás había desaparecido de sus pasos pero ese día venía acompañado de un tizne de amargura profundo que, de un modo o del otro, la compañía de los marinos, los quehaceres, los planes, los entrenamientos y la buena vida que podía disfrutar un general habían difuminado.

Algo en él estaba quebrado por dentro.

Algo pequeño y olvidado.

Traqueteando en un enorme espacio vacío.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kanon? – fue su sincera pregunta. Dragón del Mar respingó al escuchar su nombre repentinamente.

\- Sabes lo que opino sobre lo que acabas de hacer. – fue la escueta respuesta del joven hombre frente a ella, que tenía un viso de enojo en la voz.

\- Lo sé, pero es el único modo de llamar tu atención. –se defendió la ondina carmesí sin ceder.

\- ¡He! Me extraña que vengas a tener curiosidad a estas alturas, luego de los años que han pasado.- demeritó la importancia de lo que decía. - ¿No lo estarás preguntando más bien por compromiso?

Aquella frase hizo palpitar levemente una vena en la sien de la ondina rubia, quien supo mantener el control muy bien, estaba acostumbrada a la tajante desconfianza disfrazada de honestidad brutal de su general, tal vez demasiado, la hartaba que no entendiera o no quisiera entender todavía hasta que punto le importaba.

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Si de verdad importara no me habrías preguntado eso, sino mas bien me hubieras dicho: "¿Qué te preocupa?"

\- No vengas a ponerte gramático. Tú no lo percibes pero has cambiado desde que llegó el emperador.

\- Exageras, soy el mismo de siempre, más bien creo que eres tú la que no lo había notado antes, estas demasiado ocupada cuidando del emperador para notar nada más. – el comentario de voz fría no estaba exento de una dosis de veneno que Dragón del Mar no entendía por qué destilaba en contra de ella.

Tethys se abstuvo de suspirar en un ademan de cansada resignación. Cuando el otro comenzaba a ponerse ponzoñoso significaba que estaba cerrado del todo y ya no tenía caso.

\- Solo quería que supieras que deseo que lo que planeas salga bien para que al fin vivas en paz. – fue el epílogo de aquella seudoconversación.

\- La paz no existe, Tethys. Que eso te quede claro, ni siquiera la muerte da paz en muchos casos. No me desees cosas inútiles, en vez de eso has lo que necesito que hagas.

\- Lo hare. – y con un ademan por demás frio Tethys movió levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dio la media vuelta para, en esta ocasión, apartarse de él lo más rápido que pudiera.

En el camino sentía herviré el corazón de dolor y de rabia. Había estado a nada de darle una bofetada. No le gustaba nada sentir ganas de hacerle daño, de desquitarse, ¡pero es que a veces era tan difícil estar con él! Que demeritara sus sentimientos y su interés en su bienestar le dolía como podría doler una herida al rojo vivo cubierta de sal.

Él siempre había sido duro, mas con ella que con cualquiera, y lo único que había servido para no rendirse había sido aferrase a ese amor que sentía. Pero desde hacía semanas y con la llegada del emperador las cosas habían girado a peor. Las exigencias eran mas fuertes, los errores más terriblemente reclamados, y parecía que él no escatimaba en palabras para herirla con la excusa de "aleccionarla."

Se había sorprendido mas de una vez en los recientes tiempos preguntándose que seguía haciendo ahí. Luego pensaba en su general, en la idea de dejarlo solo con todo ese dolor e ira en él, y ahora en el emperador, tan joven e inexperto, necesitado de una mano amiga que le ayudara a soportar el peso de su nueva vida, aunque fuera muy pronto para decirlo, lo consideraba mas su amigo que su emperador.

Y hasta hace poco tiempo consideraba más a Dragón del Mar su amor que su general.

\- No tiene caso, solo resta esperar. – se decía a ella misma de camino de regreso al templo principal.

Luchar.

Vencer.

Esperar.

Esperarlo a él.

A que fuera libre del peso que había elegido.

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Dragón del Mar se quitó el casco y lo dejó en la mesa del estudio y nada mas. No entendía a razón de que Tethys se esmeraba en desesperarlo. Lo cierto era que se había puesto algo cruel con ella por su nombre, que él le había exigido jamás decir frente a nadie, pero algo lo dejaba ciertamente intranquilo.

\- ¿Me habré extralimitado? – se preguntó de pronto con lo que podría ser una puntada de culpa. Solo una. – No, ella lo sabe. Sabe porque lo hago. Ella sabe que debe ser así.

Y sin detenerse a pensar mas en sus acciones para con ella se retiró a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Tethys le presentó a los marinos que había elegido para acompañarla. Dragón del Mar compartió con ella la información estratégica que tenía a la mano ya. Los espías afirmaban que Athena pese al primer intento de secuestro seguía fuera del Santuario, más específicamente en la mansión de su mentor. La operación funcionaría a modo de guerrilla: entrar, raptar a la diosa y salir de vuelta al reino del mar.

\- ¿Está seguro que esa es la mejor estrategia, general?- cuestionó la ondina rubia- Hacer una retirada rápida nos dejará expuestos a que nos den alcance nuestros enemigos.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero no deseo enfrentamientos directos. Como bien has dicho en el santuario estarán con la guarda en alto, tirar un ataque hacia esas fuerzas es tanto como estrellarse con una pared. Debes buscar inmovilizar a Athena usando tu voz. Te recomiendo una retirada en formación delta, contigo hasta adelante de la posición con Athena. El deber de tus marinos será darte tiempo y protección si es necesario, ellos serán tu muralla si es que los enemigos les dan alcance.

Pese a que estaba explicando el plan frente a los marinos elegidos por Tethys estos no se inmutaron, estaban preparados e incluso complacidos. La ondina, sin embargo, no toleraba la idea de sacrificar a sus hombres así.

\- ¿Y yo voy a salir corriendo, dejando a mis guerreros atrás?

\- Si hubieras mandado a un contingente mayor como te sugerí antes en vez de a un solo marino no estaríamos en esta situación.

\- Fue usted quien dijo que la misión era muy simple, ¿por qué iba a arriesgar a más de nuestros guerreros? Con todo respeto, señor, creo que está errando su apreciación sobre la supuesta debilidad de la orden de Athena. Hacer lo que usted dice significaría una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- Nuestras tropas cyan a pesar de ser las de menor rango tienen un nivel superior al de los caballeros de bronce. – y los hombres tras Tethys inflaron el pecho con orgullo.- Si se cruzan con un caballero lo aplastan juntos como basura y ya, ustedes deben bastar.

\- ¡¿Y si no es así?! Yo no dejare atrás a mis hombres. – Tethys avanzó decidida a Dragón del Mar.

\- ¡SI ES NECESARIO VAS A HACERLO! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!

Tethys ya no dijo nada más, algo en ella reaccionó de modo inseguro ante la fuerza del General, algo que fue débil y que ya no quiso pelear mas. Cuando Tethys se retiró el general del Atlántico Norte se detuvo un momento a pensar. La reacción de Tethys no había sido la de siempre.

No era la primera vez que alguna orden no le parecía agradable, pero era la primera vez que ella al escucharlo ordenarle había trastabillado, ¿acaso Tethys le había temido en ese instante?

\- ¡Que idiotez! – se dijo a sí mismo. Eran fantasías suyas sin duda, causadas por la presión. ¿Es que no entendía que no quería que le pasara nada? ¿no entendía acaso que a pesar de que la captura de Athena no era mas que un protocolo insignificante para la conquista confiaba en ella lo suficiente para darle esta misión?

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Días después de aquella ultima discusión uno de los marinas había salido pálido como la muerte misma de la estancia del general Dragón del Mar, a quien no le había caído ni tantito en gracia la noticia que se estaba corriendo como polvorín en todo el imperio: Tethys había fallado una segunda vez en su intento de raptar a la diosa.

Hasta ahora no se sabían los detalles de este fracaso, ya que se consideraban secreto de guerra, pero no era muy difícil de deducir luego de ver regresar a la ondina carmesí sin la diosa envuelta en un hermético silencio que solo se atrevió a romper con el emperador, quien la mandó llamar apenas supo que había regresado, genuinamente preocupado por ella y su aparente derrota.

Cabía decir que una parte del enojo – o sería mejor decir "furia asesina"- de Dragón del Mar ante la noticia provenía del hecho de que Tethys había ido directamente con Julián Solo antes que con él a reportar la noticia, y peor aun cuando las horas siguieron pasando y pasando y ella seguía sin ir a darle el parte de la misión.

¡¿En que estaba perdiendo tanto maldito tiempo con el divino mocoso?!

La estancia que ocupaba de estudio de pronto le parecía muy chica, caminaba de una pared a otra y estaba a nada de golpear alguna, era frustrante. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba portándose como león enjaulado comenzó a calmarse. Necesitaba la cabeza fría o iba a cometer una tontería, ¡y no! Estaba demasiado cerca de concretar sus planes para cometer un error y hacerle una escenita de celos a Tethys definitivamente podía volverse una catástrofe.

Decidió hacer algo mejor que solo torturarse y se adelantó al templo, a esperar a que la ondina carmesí saliera para que pudiesen hablar del maldito asunto. Cuando llego a la entrada del templo principal ella acababa de bajar las escaleras de la salida.

\- Dime, Tethys, ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Poseidón? - le pregunto con un dejo sarcástico y molesto.

Al verlo Tethys se inclinó como correspondía e ignorando ese toque enojado que noto en su voz respondió con aplomo:

\- Parece ser que ya a superado el impacto inicial y poco a poco se va aclimatando.

Respuesta vaga y sin mayores detalles que solo sirvió para desesperarlo. Luego ella le explico que efectivamente, era cierto que había fracasado en su segundo intento de secuestro de la diosa. ¡ Maldición! ¡¿Cómo era posible que algo tan sencillo pudiera llegar a complicarse tanto?! Tener a Athena fuera de combate era importante, pero le preocupaba más que Julián seguía usando su poder para desequilibrar el mundo con desastres naturales debido a que aún no era así, mientras mas tiempo siguiera mas peligro corría de que el dios despertara en él. Si no podían traer a Athena, entonces era vital asegurar la victoria pronto de otro modo.

\- ¡Imbécil! Es mejor que te olvides de esa muchacha. Lo primero es garantizar la conquista del mundo por parte del emperador Poseidón.

Aquella forma despectiva de dirigirse a ella siempre la hería, ¿Por qué le permitía hablarle así? Por mucho que fuese su superior, no debería aguantar esas cosas, ni siquiera por amor. Aun así, Tethys mantuvo el aplomo y a pesar de todo explicó a Dragón del Mar los motivos que tenía para pensar que Athena podía ser mas peligrosa de lo esperado y que no había que quitar atención a ese asunto. Tal vez Athena era inofensiva, pero su orden, herida y masacrada como estaba, no daba muestras de bajar las manos en su deseo de protegerla. Pero a cada argumento que ella sacaba Drago del Mar refutaba con otro, siempre quería tener razón, siempre estaba seguro de que tenía razón, hablar con él era inútil.

\- ¡Bah!... Si tanto te preocupa esos santos, yo mismo me encargare de ellos.

La voz que intervino llamó la atención de ambos, se trataba del general Sorrento de Siren, uno de los mas poderosos y un buen amigo de la guerrera. Dragón del Mar sintió que le tiraban de los cabellos de la nuca como a un perro que quiere lanzar una mordida y al que se le detiene. Nunca le había gustado que le interrumpieran, mas cuando se trataba de terceras personas en conversaciones que no les incumbían, pero su mente maquiavélica controló su impulso, sin duda el Santuario se pondría realmente en alerta ahora que habían fallado dos intentos, mandar una tercera vez a Tethys sería mas que peligroso y además sembraría en la cabeza de la orden enemiga la idea de comenzar una contraofensiva.

\- ¿Eres consciente de a que te estas ofreciendo? Ya van dos fracasos, estarán esperando que volvamos a atacar.

\- Me ofende ese cuestionamiento, soy el general Sorrento de Siren, y a quien sea mi enemigo lo destruiré. – le respondió su compañero con determinación mientras levantaba con orgullo su arma y tesoro: su flauta – Después de todo ¿no eres tu quien dice que esto no es crucial? Mejor que vaya un general de una vez, para terminar con esto.

Dragón del Mar observó a su compañero. Sorrento podía tener una facha preciosa y tranquila pero estaba muy lejos de ser una criatura frágil. Por supuesto, no es que la fuerza del general le preocupara comparándola a la suya, que si el flautista llegaba a interferir en sus planes no tendría el menor problema para matarlo, en ocasiones se le pasaba la idea por la cabeza ya que a veces Sorrento se volvía una molestia. Igual que Tethys no mostraba reparos en decirle las cosas en las que no concordaba con sus manejos del ejército y otras cosas, pero a diferencia de la ondina carmesí, el general de Siren era la única persona en el imperio marino que podía mantenerle una discusión, incluso ganarla, algo que a su orgullo no le gustaba demasiado.

Pero Sorrento era respetado y admirado en el ejército, tenerlo de su lado y disponer de su fuerza para sus propósitos era sin duda una ventaja a la que no quería renunciar, a menos que fuese necesario, así que su orgullo muchas veces debía quedar de lado, justo como ahora.

\- Muy bien, ya que te has ofrecido no perjudica en nada que lo permita. Espero que no te tome mucho tiempo hacerlo. – sugirió con inquina.

\- Tranquilo, lo hare tan rápido como tú lo harías, tal vez más. – Respondió y antes de que él otro le respondiera se dio la vuelta y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Dragón del Mar resistió la tentación de soltar un gruñido de molestia por aquello, y de no ser por lo siguiente que pasó el asunto habría terminado ahí.

Al retirarse Sorrento y pasar a lado de Tethys este suavizó su mirada, siempre firme y determinada con él, para luego sonreírle amablemente y mover la cabeza a modo de saludo con una familiaridad que no le conocía, ¡y ella le respondió con igual calidez el gesto de despedida!

¿Qué rayos hacia dirigiéndole semejantes cortesías cariñosas a ella?

\- Muy bien, ya tengo suficiente de esto.- espetó a la ondina de pronto, bajando los escalones que los separaban.

\- ¿Qué dices? - cuestionó ella confundida.

\- Te recuerdo que eres un miembro importante en la milicia del Atlántico Norte, debido a tu posición no deberías ser tan descuidada con tus modos de actuar frente a otros.

\- ¿Modos de actuar? No entiendo de que estas hablando. Si es sobre mi fracaso yo…

\- ¡Al diablo con eso! – le corto a voz de grito.- Me refiero a esa cercanía tan descarada que tienes con el señor Poseidón y que, por lo que puedo ver, también ofreces a otros miembros de la orden.

\- ¿…Qué? - ¡Dioses! Debía ser un error, él no podía estar diciendo eso.- Sorrento es amigo mío y nos respetamos como compañeros de orden, y no veo que tiene de malo que seamos cercanos y lo demostremos, menos aún con el señor Poseidón. Tú mismo me pediste que estuviera cerca de él para ayudarlo.

\- Estar cerca de él no significa que pases por encima de mí. Soy el líder de los siete generales, soy TU general.- y al decirlo le empujó contra el pecho la punta de su dedo índice-. Tu estas bajo mi mando, y apenas terminó tu misión llegaste a verlo a él en lugar de darme el parte de misión primero.

\- Me mandó llamar, es nuestro señor, no iba a decirle que no. – musitó ella mientras sentía una vena bajo el cabello de su sien palpitándole como un tambor.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. Antes de que llegaras a verme ya se corrían los rumores de tu derrota, imagínate que otras cosas pueden correr de boca en boca cuando dices esa frase luego de haber pasado HORAS con el emperador para darle el reporte de una misión que apenas te llevo darme unos minutos. ¿No podías decirle que no? Cuando dices eso me haces preguntarme a que otras cosas no podrías negarte con él.

Tethys sintió como si le hubiesen atravesado con algo las entrañas que ardieron como acido. En su pecho algo se contrajo y empezó a quemar con furia, algo que le hervía en el corazón y que buscaba salirle como gritos por la boca. Una oleada de indignación se abrió paso por su mente y sus ojos azules se afilaron como el acero listo a matar.

\- Creo que olvidas, general, que en el imperio vivimos ante todo criaturas de los mares, nosotros no somos como los humanos, a nosotros su moralidad nos importa un bledo, sus limitantes, su mente chica. Dudo que a nadie le importara realmente demasiado lo que yo haga o no haga con nuestro señor Poseidón o con cualquiera – dijo cada enunciado con una tranquilidad controlada, tanto como el pase de una espada en una hoja de papel, y de pronto el brillo en sus ojos giró en sus iris cuando se abrieron, amenazantes y enojados -. Soy una ondina, he tenido amantes antes de formar parte de las filas del imperio. Pero en el momento en que recibí estas piernas, en el momento en que recibí esta escama marina, elegí seguir la voz del mar que me guiaba a este propósito aunque no lo comprendiera del todo.

La ondina danesa se acercó ahora al Dragón del Mar y con esos mismos ojos lo miró sin amilanarse ante la estatura de él, que dejaba aquellos iris por encima de los suyos, y esta vez ella fue quien clavo el índice en el pecho del otro.

\- Te he respetado en todo, como mi superior y aún más desde el primer instante en que te vi aquí. Me has entrenado y exigido mil veces más que a los otros, y yo he aceptado tus malos tratos, tus humillaciones, tus crueles lecciones, tus palabras mordaces, tus golpes, tus señalamientos despectivos – y con cada frase clavaba el dedo en su pecho-, y nunca me he quejado pesar de que mucho de todo eso lo hiciste incluso frente de otros; Alguien menos inteligente que yo habría pasado de ti hace mucho tiempo, y yo sigo aquí. Y aun así ¿te atreves a dudar de mí de esa manera? ¿a tratarme como si fuese una zorra cualquiera? No, eso jamás lo voy a permitir.

\- Bonitas palabras para una presa acorralada, ¿tanto te han ardido mis comentarios? Tienes piernas, tienes fuerza, tienes un rango y respeto de muchos, no eres la misma ondinilla de hace 13 años, y ahora me vienes a decir que tú eres quien me tolera después de todo lo que has ganado. ¡Lo único que te pido es que respetes los protocolos que van con tus privilegios! Pero si eso te cuesta tanto, si realmente eres tan infeliz y tan ingrata entonces vete.

Aquel comentario le había hervido la sangre a la muchacha rubia, pero aquello último lo sintió como un golpe que le sacó todo el aire, su piel se puso pálida de un golpe y su rostro se desencajó en un rictus confuso de sorpresa y de dolor. ¿Así de prescindible era? Luego de todo el trabajo, de toda la lealtad, sencillamente la corría.

\- ¿Y esa cara? ¿Es miedo acaso? – La azuzó todavía el otro. Bajando un momento su cara hacia la de ella.

Grave error hay que decir, porque no había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando un haz de luz como un relámpago le cegó y un tremendo golpe de estruendo crepitante le sacudió la cabeza con tal violencia dentro del casco que este terminó saliendo disparado. El metal hizo un eco horroroso mientras arañaba el piso como un animal asaeteado a muerte, y todo pasaba mientras que Dragón del Mar se convencía de que lo que había ocurrido era verdad. Ella lo había golpeado, tan feroz y rápidamente que él no lo había visto venir. Su cuerpo por instinto había logrado permanecer erguido solo con la cabeza y el hombro contorsionados a su espalda, pero dolía, ¡Dioses, vaya que le había dado con fuerza! Tanta que había liberado una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que su capa ondeo violentamente unos instantes antes de que el girara el rostro para mirarla con una expresión incrédula.

La cara de Tethys refulgía de una ira que jamás hubiese creído en un ser tan noble, sus pómulos estaban tan rojos como su escama marina y una solitaria lagrima blanca – no transparente, blanca – bajaba por sobre uno de ellos hasta perderse en la barbilla. Jamás en su vida hubiese creído que ella podría tener una expresión así de fuerte y de agresiva, su belleza solo la incrementaba, tenía rostro de Gorgona a punto de petrificar. Pero permaneció en silencio, con los labios apretados y sin mostrar arrepentimiento mientras bajaba su brazo estirado al cielo acuoso.

\- ¿Terminaste? - aún se atrevió a decirle mientras se arreglaba la mandíbula con una mano.

Pero Tethys no respondió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con furia contenida lejos de él.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A donde no pueda verte. - fue su escueta y susurrante respuesta, y para suerte suya Dragón del mar ya no la siguió. - _¡Claro! Piensa que ganó la discusión, como siempre._

Sentía arderle la cara de las ganas que tenía de soltarse a llorar a gritos, pero preferiría antes arrancarse los ojos a que alguien (y menos él) viera su llanto. No porque le avergonzara, sino por que Kanon no lo merecía, ya no más. Y si la veían llorar sabrían que era por culpa de él.

Como siempre.

Aquello no iba seguir así.

YA NO.

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Todavía al tercer día después del golpe este seguía doliendo. Dragón del Mar casi juraba que la mejilla le palpitaba de solo recordar el sacudón que se llevó, afortunadamente el casco le había salvado de que hubiese hematoma que seguramente habría sido enorme.

Aparte de eso el general del Atlántico Norte no pensaba realmente que la situación hubiese pasado a mayores, ni siquiera porque Tethys esos días se había confirmado con darle los reportes de sus actividades por escrito para llegar a su despacho, dárselo con apenas un intercambio de palabras y luego salir.

Ok, estaba enojada, pero ni modo.

Dejaría que se le pasara el enojo hasta que ella se diera cuenta de que el tenía razón y volvieran a la normalidad; Eso estaba pensando justamente cuando tocaron de nuevo a las puertas del lugar: se trataba de un marina de escama cyan a quien había mandado averiguar al Atlántico Sur si Sorrento ya había salido a cumplir con su misión, y como en los tres días anteriores, el marina le informo que Sorrento aún no había salido del imperio marino.

\- _¡¿Pero qué rayos está pasando con ese idiota para estar demorándose tanto?!_ \- pensó furioso con los brazos cruzados y mirando en dirección al pilar de Sorrento. – _Primero se atreve a meterse, y luego posterga la misión que dijo que haría rápido. ¿Por quién me toma?_ – sin más salió de su pilar con andar tormentoso y la cabeza eternamente oculta bajo el casco - Esta vez sí que va a escucharme.

Cuando llego al Pilar que resguardaba Sorrento cuido mucho que ningún guardia lo viera, ya que obviamente tratarían de anunciar su llegada al general y quería tomarlo completamente desprevenido.

Rodeó el pilar hasta llegar a las que calculaba serían las estancias civiles donde habitaban los generales en los pilares fijándose en las ventanas, y cuando reconoció la voz del general aparentemente acompañado por alguien mas subió con silenciosa maestría a la cornisa que sobresalía por toda la pared, y se acercó a la orilla para poder escuchar con claridad y asomarse ocasionalmente.

Sorrento estaba acompañado en ese momento por otros dos generales, Io y Bian, pero a decir por la falta de sus escamas debían estar en una visita casual.

A decir verdad que estuvieran los otros dos generales poco le importaba. Ya decidiría dependiendo de la conversación si reprendía a Sorrento frente a ellos o no.

Los tres compartían una ánfora de vino especiado en copas de alabastro, y la mayoría de la conversación eran cosas inútiles o cotidianas para un general: consejos para mejorar las guardias, como disciplinar adecuadamente a algún aspirante holgazán, como manejar los entrenamientos de las nuevas tropas, que tan bien les iba con sus propias prácticas de combate. Dragón del Mar estaba a punto de entrar a interrumpirlos a los tres cuando una pregunta detuvo sus pasos:

\- A todo esto, Sorrento ¿Cuándo piensas ir a traer a Athena?- curioseó Bian.

Su respiración se detuvo en seco.

\- Estoy considerando ir mañana mismo a cumplir esa tarea.- respondió Sorrento mientras tomaba tranquilamente de su copa.

\- ¡He! Así como Dragón del Mar está considerando como destriparte por desafiarlo y luego tomarte tu tiempo. - Señalo Io con voz de broma pero ocultando una preocupación genuina por su colega.

\- Humm, lo lamento por él, ha enviado a un mensajero cada día desde que lo hice para ver si sigo aquí, debe estar caminando por la pared en este momento. – musitó el otro sin saber que su comentario le había sacado una sonrisa al mencionado.

\- ¡Vale! Estoy entendiendo entonces que te estas retrasando a propósito. Ahora la pregunta es ¿por qué?- inquirió Bian.

\- Por gusto. – fue sincero el otro.- Creo que se merece rabiar un poco, no le vendrá a mal comerse un poco de su orgullo ya que no suele hacerlo seguido, especialmente con Tethys.

\- ¡Hehe! No pidas milagros, Sorrento. Dragón del Mar es capaz de muchas cosas, pero esa no es una de ellas. – comentó Io mientras que se servía mas vino en la copa.

\- Lo sé.- murmuró Sorrento con voz suavemente resignada.- ¡Es solo que me frustra tanto como la trata! Deberían ver el modo en que le habló justo antes de que yo interviniera en el asunto de Athena.

\- No es necesario, si fue como las otras ocasiones no hay que imaginar mucho.- acotó Bian mientras dejaba la copa en la mesa.

\- Otra persona en su lugar hace mucho que hubiese desistido de las lecciones tan estrictas de Dragón del Mar - señaló Io - ¡Digo! no es que este mal ser estricto cuando entrenas a alguien y buscas que mejore, pero a veces las conductas de Dragón del Mar con ella son, cuando menos, desconsideradas. No entiendo que manía le tiene a Tethys.

\- ¿Y si no fuera manía? - comentó Sorrento mas para sí mismo que para los otros.

\- ¿Qué mas podría ser sino? - dijo Bian.

\- Odio, lastima, discriminación, subestimación...- comenzó a enlistar Io.

\- Enamoramiento, tal vez.

La frase del flautista los pilló a los tres por sorpresa. Dragón del Mar sobre la cornisa dejó de respirar y un silencio incomodo siguió dentro de la habitación hasta que...

\- ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!- Rieron los otros dos generales a viva voz.- ¿Enamoramiento? ¿tal vez?- musitó Io

\- ¿Dragón del Mar? - siguió Bian antes de mirar al otro y soltarse a reír nuevamente.

Dragón del Mar se atrevió a mirar un poco mas dentro de la habitación, Sorrento estaba de pie en ese momento dando la espalda a la ventana con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba que el otro par de idiotas pararan de reír.

\- Repito: Dragón del Mar es capaz de muchas cosas, pero de esa menos que ninguna.- señaló mientras se levantaba un poco para recuperar aire y luego se sentaba en un diván con su copa en la mano.

\- Y aun si lo fuera, dudo mucho que llegara a enamorarse de Tethys. - añadió Bian mientras que se acomodaba de nuevo en el sitio donde estaba y se arreglaba el cabello-. ¿O hay algún motivo para que lo sospeches? Después de todo ella es mas amiga tuya que de los demás generales. ¿Te ha dicho algo?

Sorrento giró mientras entrecerraba la mirada a la ventana, a nada estuvo de ver a Dragón del mar que se ocultó rápidamente. Sorrento miró a través de ella el paisaje marino sin desconfianza alguna.

\- No, nunca me ha dicho nada. Pero hay cosas que me hacen sospecharlo. Ella puede quejarse a viva voz de cuanto la desespera a veces Dragón del Mar, pero cuando han hablado mal de él siempre se ha levantado para defenderle. A veces siento que es como si lo conociera, incluso como si lo amara. ¿Por qué otro motivo ella podría soportar todo el peso que Dragón del Mar carga en su espalda? Solo el amor explicaría un sacrificio tan grande como ese. A veces pienso que ella conoce algo de Dragón del Mar que nadie mas, tal vez por eso se ha quedado tanto tiempo y soportado tanto, eso que ella ve y nosotros no es lo que la hace aguantar.

\- No lo sé, Sorrento. Un ser tan fuerte como ella no me parece del tipo que sería capaz de soportar abusos por amor. Tethys no tiene tan poco cerebro. - siguió Io.- Tethys podría tener a quien quisiera, pretendientes no le faltan.

\- Eso es cierto, y sin embargo Tethys no ha tenido nunca ningún amante. ¿Por qué se abstendría?

\- Sorrento, aun si fuese así ¿cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir un amor a una convivencia que raya tanto en el desafío como la de ellos? Mas si no es correspondido.

\- ¿Quién dice que no es correspondido? - agrego Sorrento.- Dragón del Mar tampoco ha demostrado interés en tener amantes. De entre sus ostentaciones de poder eso es lo único que jamás ha hecho, ¿por qué, siendo que es un ser que demuestra las cosas con actos? Él no habla realmente con palabras sino con hechos, ¿por qué no ostentar de nuevo su poder y su orgullo de esa manera?

\- Que Dragón del Mar no tenga amantes tampoco es una demostración de amor.- siguió Io.

\- Eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que nunca va a demostrar que la ama del modo en que una persona común lo haría, nunca va a decirlo, nunca va a regalarle flores ni dulces ni nada de eso porque no sería algo natural en él.

\- Creo que entiendo tu punto, lo que dices es que todas sus exigencias, lecciones y demás son su modo de decirle que la ama. - dedujo Bian.

\- Si, un modo de demostrar amor sin decirlo, sin bajar la guardia, como si quisiera mantenerlo en secreto por algún motivo. Un modo que solo él entiende y del que nadie mas sospecharía.

\- Nadie, ni siquiera la misma Tethys. - comento Bian con aire fatalmente gracioso.

\- ¡Que idiotez sería eso! - cortó Io la deducción luego de hacer una trompetilla de desdén.- Sin ofender pero a mi ver una relación así, aun si Tethys entendiera que aquello Dragón del Mar lo hace por amor, terminaría bastante rota. Aunque Dragón del Mar no las valore las palabras pesan, y ningún amor puede durar demasiado tiempo por muy consciente que seas si te están humillando, insultando y regañando todo el tiempo aun si no hay maldad detrás de eso.

Sorrento miró largamente al General del Pacifico Sur y soltó un gran suspiro antes de recargarse en la orilla de la ventana justo del mismo lado que Dragón del Mar.

\- Bueno, igual si la ama o no ya no va a importar dentro de poco tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- curioseo Bian.

\- Porque Tethys se ira del imperio Marino en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - inquirieron ambos. Cabe decir que Dragón del mar casi se cae de la cornisa al oír eso.

\- Tethys se ira. Va a solicitar que sus deberes sean reducidos a los que competen al emperador y nada más. Me lo dijo poco después de su última discusión con Dragón del Mar.

\- Dudo que Dragón del Mar autorice eso.- contrapunteó Io.

\- Va a hacerle la petición al emperador directamente en cuanto yo regrese con Athena. Imagino que planea eso porque así Dragón del Mar no podrá negarse. - explicó mientras se apartaba de la ventana y volvía por su copa de vino a la mesa donde la había dejado.

\- Eso no significa que se vaya a ir, solo quiere dejar de lidiar con Dragón del Mar, lo que es muy respetable - acotó Io.

\- No, de eso si estoy plenamente seguro. La expresión de dolor de Tethys cuando me lo dijo no era similar a nada. Ella pedirá eso para reducir su convivencia con Dragón del Mar al mínimo, y en cuanto el emperador salga victorioso de la guerra santa va a pedirle que la libere de su rango, incluso creo que si no se a ido aun es para no dejar solo al emperador.

\- Es una lástima, es una chica muy capaz.- puntualizó Bian.

\- Lo sé, y pensándolo mejor, no vale la pena seguir retrasando su libertad. - sentencio Sorrento-. Me iré mañana por Athena.

Iba a señalar algo mas pero en aquel momento escuchó un leve sonido por fuera de la ventana. Al asomarse no encontró nada así que retomó la conversación con sus compañeros.

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Tethys iba al atardecer como siempre con rumbo al pilar del Atlántico Norte. Mientras mas se acercaba mas pesadas se volvían sus pisadas, aunque no tanto como el peso de su corazón que juraba le rosaba el estómago.

Odiaba lo que sentía por él, odiaba odiarlo y odiaba amarlo porque hacía un caos de ella como un barco atrapado en un huracán. Odiaba tener que apartarse y odiaba ansiar apartarse, pero era la única decisión que le quedaba o iba a terminar vuelta pedazos.

Odiaba tener que rendirse.

Siguió su paso y le sorprendió que no había muchos guardias en esta ocasión en las galerías interiores del pilar, y le desagradó que el guardia que anunciaba las llegadas tampoco estuviera.

\- _Maldición, voy a tener que ir y tocar a su puerta_.- pensó entre molesta y asustada. Se acercó a la puerta con el rollo de su reporte en la mano, dispuesta a hacer la plática lo más corta posible y con un poco de dolor golpeó la puerta.

\- Adelante- . Aquello fue extraño, siempre preguntaba de quien se trataba cuando tocaban a su puerta. Abrió con cautela y encontró al general mirando hacia el ventanal enorme que había detrás de su mesa de trabajo.

\- Saludos, General - musito ella lo mas neutral posible-. Aquí está el reporte de hoy - se acercó a la mesa de pino y dejó el rollo sellado mientras rogaba porque él no se diera la vuelta. Sería mas fácil si no lo hacía.

\- Bien-. Fue la escueta respuesta del otro sin moverse siquiera.

\- Me retiro entonces, General -. Se despidió ella dando la media vuelta hacia la puerta. A cada paso que se alejaba sentía mas alivio, no quedaba mas que agradecer que hubiese sido tan fácil.

Tan fácil, hasta que una ráfaga de poder cósmico salió disparada a sus espaldas hacia a ella para cerrarle las puertas de un golpe en la cara. ¡A nada habían estado de prensarle la nariz! Y el ensordecedor eco del portazo recorrió por eternos segundos las galerías como el rugido de una bestia.

\- No, tú no iras a ningún lado. – la voz de él era gruesa y rasposa, como si contuviera su enfado.

\- _¡Oh, Dioses!¿Ahora qué? –_ pensó con hastió repasando todas las cosas que había hecho recién y cual de todas era la elegida para el reclamo del día. ¡Que remedio! Tendría que aguantar quien sabe cuanto rato de sermón, pero ya que no podía evitarse estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo con dignidad, así que giro sobre sus pies y le dio la cara.

Pero lo que él dijo después la desarmó.

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Se iba.

Tethys se iba.

Lo iba a dejar.

Su primer impulso luego de entender aquello había sido el enojo principalmente dirigido hacia ella, porque no entendía por qué iba a irse. Pero ya que tenía que guardar silencio si quería saber el resto poco a poco la ira dejó paso a la vergüenza al escuchar aquella conversación que le caló hasta los huesos. Tenía que admitir que Sorrento tenía una inteligencia especialmente aguda; sin embargo, si pese a su inteligencia Sorrento quería que Tethys fuese libre de él obviamente Tethys misma no estaría muy lejos de esa línea.

¡Estúpido! Se lo repetía constantemente en la mente mientras regresaba raudo a su pilar. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto ya que Sorrento sin duda completaría la misión, y Tethys renunciaría a él para siempre, pero había un enorme problema detrás de esto.

¿Cómo convencer a Tethys de quedarse a su lado?

De comienzo pensó en simplemente ordenarle que no se fuera, prohibirle hacer esa petición al emperador, pero una vocecita dentro suyo (la misma que siempre mandaba callar) esta vez se dejaba oír diciéndole que aquello no era una buena idea, por mas dolido que estuviera, porque solo haría mas infeliz a la ondina y terminaría por asesinar su amor.

Si es que aún existía a esas alturas, claro.

Al pensarlo una puntada agudísima de sufrimiento le atravesó lo que pensó era su corazón. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había percatado que lo tenía? Aquella fue una puntada aún mas aguda que la última, hacía décadas, cuando Saga no dudó un momento en deshacerse de en el la prisión de Cabo Sunion. Tal vez lo mas importante era eso, averiguar si Tethys aun lo amaba.

Pero, ¿y si no era así?

Tal vez sería bueno que le demostrara que el sí.

Despachó temprano a toda la sorprendida guardia interior de su pilar y se dispuso a enfrentar a la bella ondina, que se presentó como siempre al atardecer. Su voz neutral le dolió mas de lo que quiso reconocer, y cuando la escuchó partir calculó muy bien como cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

En ese momento pensó que era justo, después de todo estaba dolido por aquella decisión, pero sintió una puñalada fría cuando ella giró a mirarlo con hastió, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído al entrar a verlo a aquel estudio inmenso donde nadie los veía? Le vinieron como un relámpago escenas pequeñas, recuerdos cortados de las veces que ella había entrado con una sonrisa que se rompía en el momento en que reclamaba cualquier cosa. Cuantas veces ella había salido sin esa primera sonrisa con la que había llegado para verle.

\- ¿Por qué te quieres marchar del imperio? – fue la pregunta tajante que le dirigió dándole la espalda a la ventana y acercándose a ella.

Tethys sintió que se le iba la sangre del rostro y algo parecido al pánico se apropió de ella, su pregunta inmediata era como es que se había enterado, pero la verdad era que había pocas maneras en que podría pasar excepto…

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sorrento?! – reclamó indignada-. El jamás te hubiera dicho eso ni aunque amenazaras su vida.

\- Relájate, no le he tocado ni un cabello. El ni siquiera está enterado de que lo espié. – confesó tranquilamente-. No desvíes el tema y responde la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué debería responderte? Es mi decisión y te recuerdo que me dejaste la opción sobre la mesa claramente.

\- No pensé que realmente fueras a hacerlo.

\- No piensas muchas cosas, y mucho menos las sientes.- fue su cruel respuesta.- Si te preocupa tu secreto bien puedo jurarte que tu nombre y tu procedencia morirán conmigo y nunca las revelare. Y ya que me comprometí a ello no queda mas que decir aquí.

Tethys volvió a darle la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta que, extrañamente, no pudo abrir.

\- Ya te lo dije, Tethys. No vas a ir a ningún lado.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, Kanon! – dijo al girar y mirarle con enojo, si él ya se había enterado de lo que planeaba, si ya lo había dado por perdido entonces ya no tenía por que reprimirse ni controlarse.

El mencionado sin embargo se quitó el casco para mirarla de cerca y sonreírle.

\- Oblígame.

\- ¡Eres odioso! – fue lo único que le dijo mientras que pasaba por su lado, dispuesta dar el salto por la ventana para irse del lugar.

El general la dejó pasar a su lado, pero antes de alejarse mas tiró del brazo de ella y la hizo retroceder. Tethys iba a gritarle pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que los labios del otro le atraparon la boca antes.

La ondina danesa quedó perpleja sintiendo el tacto del otro, una confusión momentánea se apodero de ella por breves pero valiosos segundos que el otro aprovecho hasta que un solo sentimiento comenzó a emerger como un volcán desde su interior.

Indignación.

\- ¡Arghh!- gruñó de dolor el Dragón del Mar soltando la boca de ella mientras que esta se zafaba de sus brazos. – ¡Me mordiste!

\- Agradece que no te arranque la lengua.- desafío ella mientras se limpiaba la poca sangre que había quedado en sus labios.- No te voy a permitir que juegues así conmigo.

\- ¡¿ Y quién dice que estoy jugando?! – reclamó el otro mientras que saboreaba el licor metálico de su boca.

\- Yo lo digo – sostuvo la ondina rubia mientras se acercaba a su cara peligrosamente-. No hay conexión lógica entre el modo en que me trataste antes y el modo en que me tratas ahora excepto esa. ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

\- ¿Es que no te queda claro? acabo de besarte.

\- Y yo acabo de morderte así que no, no me queda claro.- La ondina danesa caminó a su bella mesa de trabajo y se sentó con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. - Te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta. ¡Vamos! te escucho.

Dragón del Mar la miró y para satisfacción de la chica mostró un atisbo de inseguridad, tal vez era muy cruel de su parte gozar con ello pero no olvidaba las veces que él la acorraló en esa misma mesa exigiéndole respuestas y no excusas.

\- ¿Que sientes por mí? - Tethys se hubiese ofendido por su evasión a su pregunta de no ser porque esta nueva pregunta la hizo con una voz que la llevó en el tiempo 13 años atrás, a aquella vieja cueva con barrotes en el mar.

\- No respondiste mi pregunta.- zanjó ella ladeando el rostro. No iba a mostrar que la había sorprendido, tenía pleno derecho a resistirse.

\- Tu tampoco respondiste la mía.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada y guardaron silencio, esperando a que fuera el otro quien cediera y respondiera, ninguno lo hizo.

\- Esto no nos llevara a ningún lado. Eres demasiado orgulloso para responderme y ya que tengo planeado irme no tengo por qué hacerlo yo, así que mejor abre la puerta y déjate de tonterías.

\- ¡Espera!...Yo...- ¡dioses! tenía que hacer algo y pronto, entonces recordó lo que había dicho Sorrento sobre él-. Dime ¿qué hago?

\- ¿Cómo?- la rubia danesa parpadeo con los ojos confundidos.

\- Eso, dime que hago para responder tus preguntas. No soy bueno hablando de este tipo de cosas, pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer que valga para ti como respuesta.

La rubia descruzó los brazos y los recargó en la mesa, de pronto no miraba nada sino que pensaba profundamente en la propuesta del general, estuvo así varios minutos y el otro no se atrevió a interrumpirla. Si la apresuraba, si la hacía enojar o la frustraba estaría lanzando por la borda su última oportunidad.

\- Sí hay algo que puedes hacer, pero no sé si tu orgullo te deje hacerlo.- Le dijo al fin.

\- ¿Qué es? Dilo.- aseveró el otro completamente decidido.

\- Precisamente eso: que dejes de lado tu orgullo.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que haría eso? - inquirió ofuscado.

\- Haciendo todo lo que yo te diga de aquí al amanecer.- añadió la rubia danesa muy seriamente.

\- ¿Solo eso? no suena tan difícil.- se atrevió el otro a comentar.

Tethys se levantó firmemente de la mesa y se acercó a él con expresión atemorizante.

\- Te lo advierto, Kanon, si en el proceso te atreves a desobedecer o contrariar, si te atreves a negarte a cualquiera de mis peticiones, se acabó. No hay oportunidades, no hay margen de error. Si te digo que saltes, saltas, si te digo que te calles, te callas, si te digo que me beses, me besas...- y para deshacer la sonrisa que se le pintó en la cara al otro añadió-, y si te digo que te vayas, te vas.

Kanon la miró profundamente, sabía que estaba hablando muy en serio, pero el también lo hizo cuando respondió.

\- Pide, tienes hasta el amanecer.

Tethys internamente se sintió aliviada, algo en ella temía que a último momento él eligiera no hacerlo. Ahora quedaba ver si era capaz realmente de renunciar a su orgullo a cambio de conservarla en su vida.

\- Bien - dijo sin demostrar un ápice de su alivio-, lo primero que quiero es que te quites esa escama marina de la que pareces tan enamorado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te dan celos? – a Kanon se le salió sin pensar el comentario, y sintió autentico pavor cuando vio el enojo en los ojos daneses de la ondina.

\- Déjame corregir; Lo primero que quiero es que te quites esa escama y que te calles hasta que yo te ordene lo contrario.

Kanon suspiró de alivio, aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como pensaba, había estado a nada de arruinarlo y ni siquiera llevaba 5 minutos, aun así no quiso que ella notara sus temores y se quitó la armadura lo mas tranquilamente posible, dejándola armada en el rincón adecuado de su estudio para ello y luego se quedó parado frente a ella, esperando.

La bella ondina se tomó su tiempo sin embargo en observarlo, llevaba más de 10 años sin mirarlo sin la escama, a pesar de que esta se plegaba perfectamente a su porte gallardo, verlo con su ropa casual le dio cierta alegría, como si hubiese olvidado como lucia el hombre debajo del rango del general hasta ese día.

\- Ven, vamos a tu habitación. – ordenó tranquilamente luego de bajarse de la mesa. - ¡Quieto ahí! – exigió cuando él se giró para abrir la puerta. Obedeció de inmediato y espero a ver que haría ella.

Tethys caminó para quedar delante de él y comenzó a caminar llevándole la delantera.

\- Andando.- ordenó de nuevo. Kanon la siguió sin casi hacer ruido y sin atreverse a adelantarse, algo le decía que Tethys deseaba que fuese él quien la siguiera.

Tethys caminaba segura y silenciosa, seria como la muerte misma, y sin embargo el general marino no pudo – en serio no pudo aunque quiso – evitar ver las hermosas piernas de la ondina y como bamboleaban su cadera de un modo muy sensual.

\- _¡Idiota! Sube la vista ¡súbela! _– se regañó. Si Tethys volteaba y lo atrapaba fantaseando con su trasero sin duda lo mandaría al Hades sin regreso.

Tethys llegó a las dependencias civiles y se detuvo un poco confundida, ya que no sabía dónde estaba la recamara.

Kanon pensó en decirle o señalarle pero optó por guardar silencio, además una repentina vergüenza se apropió de él. Ya que lo pensaba bien Tethys NUNCA había entrado a las dependencias civiles, siempre la trataba en su estudio de trabajo o en cualquier otro lado, menos ahí. Un hondo agujero se le abrió en el corazón. Ahora que debía guardar silencio, ahora que debía bajar las manos se daba cuenta de la excesiva distancia que había puesto entre ellos.

Cuando la rubia danesa dio con la recamara le pidió seguirlo y asegurar la puerta, y durante curiosos instantes guardó silencio mientras observaba el espacio. La recamara de Kanon era elegante, refinada pero sobria. Habría esperado encontrar un desastre pero excepto por un escritorio lleno de libros y apuntes desbordados todo era agradable, no estaba en perfecto orden pero eso estaba bien, las imperfecciones menores regadas por algún rincón hablaban de vida, de una calidez varonil que le suavizó el corazón.

Era la habitación de un rebelde guerrero.

Era la habitación del muchacho que había conocido hacia 13 años.

Se le inundó el alma de una alegría que sin embargo contuvo. Aquellos indicios de que el ser al que amaba tal vez aún existía no eran suficientes para cambiar su decisión.

Con determinación ella giró sobre sus pies y regreso frente a él. Kanon se sintió desarmado de pronto por la penetrante mirada de aquella chica, en nada importaba que le sacara varios centímetros de diferencia.

\- Quédate quieto. - fue la exigencia otra vez, y Kanon no entendió porque la repetición hasta que ella le abrazo.

Un abrazo suave y tranquilo, carente de lujuria y colmado de necesidad. Ella se pegó del todo a su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor bajo la ropa, percibiendo la tela y adivinando el cuerpo debajo de la misma. Los brazos no hacían fuerza, solo se quedaban firme pero suavemente contra su espalda con algo que sospechó era cariño.

Inteligentemente, ella recargó la cabeza de lado sobre su hombro para no verle la cara, facilitando que a él le llegara el suave olor de su cabello, aroma de brumoso bosque danés.

Tethys tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que las rodillas no se le doblaran cuando volvió a sentirlo, lo agradable que era el contacto, meció la mejilla contra su cuerpo y se llenó de su aroma a maderas nobles, pergamino y agua, lo que denotaba la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en su estudio de asuntos oficiales, llena de muebles de pino.

Algo en su corazón se derritió pero volvió a contenerse, aquella reacción era esperable, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tocar ni ser tocada por nadie de ningún modo.

Mientras tanto, el joven griego se daba cuenta que aquello comenzaba a serle un martirio, no por lo físico sino por los muchos errores que notaba ahora que había cometido. Por mas que Tethys se controlara - porque podía notar como lo hacía en varios momentos - la rubia de ojos azules no podía evitar restregarse levemente contra su cuerpo con las mismas ansias con las que un animalito solitario se arremolina en las manos de quien le muestra cariño por primera vez. Así percibía a Tethys, como si fuese un gatito abandonado que al fin tiene la oportunidad de recibir afecto.

Luego de un tiempo que no se le antojo contar, Tethys levantó la mirada y se apartó de él un poco para pedir algo mas:

\- Siéntate a la orilla de la cama.- Kanon obedeció sin poner resistencia. Ella se acercó y arreglo un poco la posición de las musculosas piernas y los brazos. Acto seguido, se sentó sobre sus piernas de costado y se acurrucó contra su pecho como haría un niño. - Abrázame.

Kanon la rodeó entonces y mantuvo asegurada su espalda para que no resbalara dela posición, acunándola contra su pecho. Nuevamente ella evitó su rostro y no dijo nada mas. Se quedaron así en silencio un buen rato hasta que ella comenzó a sentirse tan cómoda que sintió sueño.

\- Dormiré 30 minutos, no me despiertes antes de eso. - exigió antes de acomodarse mejor y entregarse al sueño. De nueva cuenta, Kanon no respondió y la dejo hacer. No pasaron ni dos minutos que ella ya estaba respirando profunda y acompasadamente contra su pecho.

Lamentaba no poder verle el rostro en ese momento.

Lamentaba tantas cosas en ese momento.

Al dormir, Tethys inconscientemente apretó la túnica de Kanon con apremio, como si temiera que el fuese a desvanecerse, y él se quedó quieto sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo grácil pero fuerte, sintiendo lo suave de su cabello rozarle las mejillas. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de bajar la cabeza y acariciarle con la mejilla la coronilla pero tuvo miedo de despertarla y enojarla. Lo quisiera o no, debía ser cuidadoso.

Y al ser cuidadoso se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo ese tiempo. Había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a Tethys cuando quisiera, de pronto todas sus precauciones, sus paranoicas previsiones para que nada arruinara sus planes se le hacían innecesarias en lo que tocaba a ella, pero ella lo hacía sentir tan débil, tan vulnerable hasta tal punto que se había cegado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla de las ganas que tenia de besarla como en aquellos lejanos días en la maldita gruta.

\- _Y yo que pensé que nunca iba a extrañar nada de esos días_.- pensó

La media hora estaba por pasar, y de pronto no sabía cómo es que iba a despertarla sin que aquello suscitara alguna desobediencia. Al final optó por dar palmadas suavemente en la espalda de la ondina y susurrar un suave pero exacto "despierta".

Los ojos de Tethys temblaron un poco al volver al mundo. Su sueño había sido pesado hasta el punto de que no recordaba sobre quien dormía y por qué hasta que vio el rostro de Kanon y saltó de un susto, como si hubiese cometido un desafortunado desatino. Kanon se quedó quieto, lamentando en lo profundo que la primera reacción que ella tuviera al reconocerlo fuera de separación. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse de un golpe por lo ocurrido, se sintió de nuevo vulnerable ante él.

\- _No, no puedo doblegarme ahora_.- se dijo alarmada mientras que pensaba como podía recuperar el paso que acababa de dar para atrás. Y en un impulso posesivo tomó a Kanon de los hombros, lo "estrelló" contra la cama, y se sentó sobre su abdomen con las piernas abiertas.

Los mil colores que tiñeron la cara de Kanon la llenaron de satisfacción y le devolvieron las riendas de la situación, haciendo que una idea malvada germinara en su cabeza.

\- Levántate. - ordenó luego de bajarse de su abdomen y sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Kanon obedeció incluso cuando le pidió que se hiciera algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ella quería tener una vista completa de él, pero ¿para qué?- Desnúdate.

Inteligentemente Kanon atinó a no sonreír nervioso o a decir una tontería o a mostrarse sorprendido, aun así ella decidió agregar algo mas.

\- Ni te emociones. - Fue lo único que dijo para dejar en claro que la intención estaba lejos de lo sexual.

Kanon no entendió a que se debía la petición, pero obedeció sin chistar. Habían hecho un trato y la verdad era que no le importaba su desnudes en lo mas mínimo. Se quitó la túnica azulada alborotándose el cabello de paso, se quitó las sandalias que le llegaban poco mas abajo de las rodillas, se desató la cintilla del pantalón y con el movimiento mas casual que atinó a hacer se bajó los pantalones, los sacó de sus piernas y los arrojó a la silla donde había puesto todo el resto.

Tethys lo observó de pies a cabeza, pero en sus ojos no había nada parecido al deseo o al embeleso o al pudor. Ella era una ondina después de todo y para las ondinas la desnudes no es algo extraño ni tiene una connotación sexual natural.

Sentada tranquilamente en su cama y con él desnudo frente a ella, Tethys comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Desde cuál era su color favorito a sus técnicas favoritas o que opinaba de la vida después de la muerte. Kanon contestaba rápido y sincero, aunque a veces demasiado escueto. Si Tethys no quedaba satisfecha con una respuesta la profundizaba. Eso le estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Nunca se había puesto a pensar lo difícil que era para él hablar de sí mismo, de las cosas, de los sentimientos, de lo abstracto, y a veces terminaba diciendo cosas que Tethys no entendía y tenía que explicarlas de otro modo. Esto le tomaba tanta concentración que por muchos minutos olvidaba que estaba desnudo frente a ella.

Ahora entendía el propósito de aquello, Tethys literalmente lo había desnudado frente a ella pero no solo físicamente. Ella quería conocerlo, quería romper esa barrera que poco a poco había levantado entre los dos. El conocía mas de ella en comparación. No es que preguntara abiertamente, pero con el paso de los años la información llega sola, atrapada en conversaciones con otros, en instantes espontáneos , ella siempre había sido clara y transparente, mostrando sus gustos y disgustos.

De estos últimos, admitió, conocía todavía mas. Le frustraba mucho y le enojaba cuando Tethys llegaba a hacerle gestos de molestia y desaprobación o de hastío cuando conversaban, o mas bien cuando trataban los asuntos del imperio.

Conocía perfectamente bien como fruncía el ceño con enojo, como levantaba una ceja en señal de suspicacia, todos y cada uno de esos gestos los había visto demasiado. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no le veía una sonrisa en la cara, no cuando él estaba cerca.

Tethys se sentía satisfecha hasta ahora, y Kanon parecía haber captado la idea, así que llego la hora de lanzar la pregunta maestra, aquella que le demostraría si el realmente era capaz de ceder a su orgullo por ella.

\- ¿Por qué terminaste encerrado en Cabo Sunion?

Kanon palideció algo con la pregunta, y estuvo segundos espeluznantes en silencio, como sopesando que decir o mas bien si iba a responder. Tethys lo tomó con calma, sabía que esa era la pregunta vital, así que era esperable que le costara trabajo.

\- Me encerraron por que planeaba asesinar a Athena y al patriarca de su orden.

Esta vez fue Tethys la que perdió el color de la cara, le costó armar la idea y entenderla a cabalidad, como si esas palabras no pudieran ir juntas en una oración.

\- ¿Por qué querías hacer algo como eso? – fue una pregunta sorprendida, casi hecha sin pensar.

\- Para que el poder y el mundo fueran míos y de Saga.

La respuesta de Kanon había sido tan natural que no se dio cuenta que había mencionado aquel nombre prohibido por sus labios.

\- ¿Quién es Saga?

\- Mi hermano mayor.

Kanon entonces comenzó a contarle su historia, como es que él y su hermano gemelo habían vivido separados de cierta manera, al punto que nadie sabía que eran hermanos gemelos. Tethys no se la había preguntado pero cuando se dio cuenta Kanon ya estaba hablando. Tal vez porque le aterró ver la cara de horror casi doloroso que puso ella, y necesitó explicarse a pesar de que en esa historia claramente no salía bien parado. Le contó todo, como propuso el plan, como su hermano se negó y decidió encerrarlo en Cabo Sunion, como es que había llegado y ocultándole su origen a Poseidón se había auto designado como Drago del Mar. Una parte de su mente le recordaba a Kanon constantemente que estaba entregándose en bandeja de plata a la ondina y que con esa información bien podría destruirlo, aun cuando había mantenido ocultas todavía sus intenciones de manipular a Julián e impedir el despertar del dios del mar.

Tethys se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos digiriendo lo que acababa de contarle, eso y que Kanon había estado dispuesto a decírselo. Ella entendía la extensión del poder que ahora tenía sobre él, si quisiera podría destruirlo, decirle su origen al dios que sin duda lo expulsaría por no ser un ser de fiar, eso si no mandaba ejecutarlo. Pero había algo mas importante en la situación: Kanon confiaba en ella lo suficiente para creer que no lo delataría, ¿o era simplemente que esperaría el mejor momento para atacarla y asegurarse que el secreto se mantuviera así?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Kanon le había revelado todo aquello?

\- Por eso trabajas tan arduamente, quieres que el imperio marino venza a Athena. Quieres vengarte de tu hermano y de ella.

Kanon se sintió auténticamente desnudo al escucharla. Ni el mismo había sabido poner en palabras lo que sentía por Saga y por el santuario, y Tethys lo había entendido, lo había descifrado a la perfección.

\- Si, así es. Quiero vencer a mi hermano, quiero que Athena muera. Quiero que el mundo sea mío. Por siempre.

Kanon se dio cuenta tarde que se había ido algo de la lengua con eso último, así que cortó las respuestas y dejó que la ondina danesa lo procesara. Tethys mientras tanto comprendía al fin de donde venían tanta sed de venganza y tanto dolor, de ahí la obsesión de Kanon por que los planes salieran bien, de ahí la necesidad de ser estricto y cruel con ella si es que quería que fuera una parte vital de la victoria del imperio.

Pero, a pesar de que su mente lo comprendía una parte de ella se sintió mal.

\- Kanon, ¿por qué estás dispuesto a contarme esto? Bien podrías haberte callado, pero me lo estás diciendo todo.

\- _No todo_. – pensó Kanon, pero no iba a admitirlo, igualmente no era la pregunta que ella había hecho. Kanon deseó acercarse a ella y acariciarle la mejilla para poder responder, pero necesitaba seguirse portando bien para demostrarle lo que sentía.

\- Porque no quiero que te vayas. No quiero perderte. - no sabía que mas decir, pero entonces recordó la conversación con Sorrento, aquella palabra con la que describió su comportamiento con ella, y decidió que el general de Siren tenía razón. - Estoy enamorado, Tethys. Enamorado de...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡CALLATE! - gritó mientras que se cubría la cara tratando de contener el llanto que sentía venir. Aquello asustó al muchacho griego pero decidió seguir obedeciendo -. ¡Si dices que de mi me romperé en pedazos!

Tethys se sentía invadida por sentimientos encontrados. Sin duda esto era lo que los humanos llamaban "salir el tiro por la culata". Ella deseaba que Kanon fuera sincero con ella, pero nunca había imaginado todo lo que había detrás de esa sinceridad. Antes hubiera dado todo porque Kanon le dijera que correspondía sus sentimientos, pero ahora si Kanon le decía que estaba enamorado de ella eso solo podía significar una cosa: que por sobre esos sentimientos él había antepuesto su venganza y el uso que podía tener ella para ese propósito.

\- Entonces ¿por qué? - exigió ella aun con los ojos cubiertos con las manos y la cabeza agachada, lo que fuera para impedirle a Kanon verle llorar lo mas posible. - ¿Por qué si sientes eso me tratas tan mal? ¿Si estás enamorado a este grado por qué no te importó herirme, lastimarme, humillarme y obligarme a mejorar y a mejorar en cosas que no quería? yo no quería ser una guerrera de elite, pero me convertiste en una a cambio de tu venganza, ¡¿por qué?!

\- Porque nadie podía saber lo que siento por ti, no quise permitirme nada que me significara una debilidad, nada que me hiciera dudar de lo que quiero conseguir. Nada ni nadie.

\- Incluyéndome - señaló ella con desprecio.

\- Por eso necesitaba que fueras fuerte, porque solo así podías estar conmigo sin que me hicieras vulnerable ante ojos de nadie. Así yo…

\- ¡ Cállate! – ordenó de nuevo con ojos llenos de dolor. Kanon tragó grueso, estaba caminando por el filo de la navaja, en donde podía perderlo todo, a ella, su posición y hasta la vida si iba con la información con Poseidón.

Una parte le decía que había sido un estúpido al hablar y el mismo la callaba, ya había hablado, solo quedaba hacer control de daños.

\- ¡No es justo! – dijo levantándose de la cama encarándolo -. Sabes lo confundida que he vivido todos estos años con tus señales. No puedes estar mandando sutiles señales amorosas mientras que me cubres con toneladas de oprobios. Soporté todo porque tenía fe en que cuando al fin alcanzaras lo que deseabas serías libre de eso. Pero desde que llegó el emperador te has puesto peor , ¡PEOR! Y ya no lo tolero ¡No más!

Sin decir mas la ondina comenzó a desnudarse, o mas exactamente a arrancarse la escama marina y la ropa, dejando sin pudor a la vista del griego su blanca y bella piel.

\- No te querías sentir débil. No te querías mostrar débil, eso es lo que dices. Querías demostrarme lo que sentías a través de la fuerza y el poder desde una postura que te beneficiaba a ti. ¡Bien! Así lo haremos, pero esta vez te toca a ti mi lugar.

Se acercó con una mirada que haría correr de terror a cualquiera.

\- Te vas a quedar quieto en tu sitio, y haga lo que haga vas a quedarte callado, sumiso, y vas a obedecerme hasta la última consecuencia, o no. Siempre puedes agarrar tu ropa, largarte y olvidarte de mi, que igual te juro por mi honor de ondina que nada de lo que me has dicho saldrá de aquí. ¿Está claro?

\- Si, muy claro. – fue la única respuesta de Kanon que no entendía a razón de que ella se había desnudado.

Tethys le dio la espalda al muchacho, mostrándole sus bien formadas caderas. Respiró un, dos, tres veces y se limpió los esbozos de lágrimas que adornaban sus ojos. Dejo caer en la cama la mitad de su cuerpo, sus bien torneadas piernas permanecieron derechas, mostrándole al instante a Kanon su sonrosada vulva sin recatos, adornada con una mata suave de cabello rubio que apenas se notaba en su piel blanca.

El olor femenino de su intimidad lo inundó todo de inmediato. Kanon se sonrojó de un golpe y trataba inútilmente de bajarlo cuando la ondina danesa escurrió sus manos de dedos largos y agiles entre sus piernas y comenzó a masturbarse frente a él.

Un toque, dos, tres toques.

Todos muy suaves.

Mientras abría sus labios.

00 6 9 00

ESCENA CENSURADA POR NORMATIVAS DE FF. NET

00 6 9 00

Kanon estaba en serios aprietos, ya no intentaba bajarse la sangre de la cara porque eso era imposible. Y aunque no lo mostraba se mordía interiormente la mejilla porque su lado mas bestial le rogaba mandar todo al diablo y saltarle encima para hacerle el amor salvajemente, pero su lado enamorado y humilde le decía que debía resistir o la perdería. A eso había que sumarle que la entrepierna le dolía cada vez mas, a un punto de ya no poder ignorarlo y en un segundo una puntada de grueso dolor le hizo una mueca de molestia en la cara.

Tethys logró verla, había sido apenas un atisbo pero era mucho mas de lo que ella le había visto en todos esos años.

\- ¿Duele, verdad? Estar de pie un tiempo que dejas de calcular por lo pesado que es sin poder hablar, sin poder decir tus necesidades, solo soportando al otro frente a ti en una postura de poder, yo lo sé. Esto es por todas las horas de sermones que me diste, desterrando mis palabras como simples excusas.

00 6 9 00

ESCENA CENSURADA POR NORMATIVAS DE FF. NET

00 6 9 00

El Dragón griego cerró los ojos y por instinto subió la cara al techo, iba a gemir pero el mismo se cubrió la boca con una mano. Aquella se había sentido realmente bien, pero seguía siendo difícil no hablar, no hacer nada a cambio de no perderla.

Tal y como ella había hecho con el.

\- _Que idiota eres, Kanon_. – se recriminaba en su mente.

Todo en él palpitaba, sentía caliente las sienes, estaba comenzando a lagrimear por los esfuerzos de mantenerse callado, era tan difícil y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien ¡Tanto! Tethys era una amante fantástica ¡¿Por qué estúpida razón no la había llevado a su cama antes?!

00 6 9 00

ESCENA CENSURADA POR NORMATIVAS DE FF. NET

00 6 9 00

Kanon apretaba las manos tratando de contenerse, mantenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el techo para concentrarse, y aun así en más de una ocasión había tenido que parar a sus caderas que ansiaban bambolearse contra aquella experta amante. Algo callo en el pie de Tethys que la hizo detenerse un momento, dándole un respiro a Kanon.

Una gota de sangre brillaba en su piel.

Busco el origen y vio que la mano de Kanon sangraba de tan duro que mantenía cerrado el puño.

Una puntada de pesar le atravesó el corazón, se detuvo y con un suave ademan llevó a Kanon a la cama donde lo sentó a la orilla de la misma. Rompió una manga de su ropa en el piso y sin decir realmente nada abrió la mano de Kanon y la vendó para que ya no sangrara.

\- También me muestras piedad a ratos. – fue la escueta explicación que ella le dio cuando él la miro un tanto sorprendido.

Era la verdad, a ratos el decidía que había sido demasiado duro, a ratos decidía que siempre podía darle una mano con algo, nunca se lo decía claro, pero lo hacía.

\- Ya. – señaló ella mientras que le abría las musculosas piernas a Kanon de par en par. – suficiente piedad.

00 6 9 00

ESCENA CENSURADA POR NORMATIVAS DE FF. NET

00 6 9 00

Kanon tiró la cabeza hacia atrás tanto como pudo, arqueando la espada con placer, la energía le atizaba la baja espalda, pero no podía dejarla salir, solo le correspondía poner el cuerpo suave y cooperar. Dejarla hacer, ceder el poder de todo a ella.

Tal y como ella había hecho con él.

Kanon se sentía desde hacía rato al borde del orgasmo, había hecho de todo para mantenerlo a raya pero poco le quedaba para alcanzar el límite. Tethys lo sabía, había tenido suficientes amantes en un pasado ya muy lejano que le habían enseñado a verlo.

Lo soltó de un golpe, para luego subirse a la cama

\- Tienes permitido solo hacerme una pregunta, pero puedes hacérmela cuantas veces quieras hasta que te diga que sí. – Kanon se la solicitó con la mirada mientras la veía acomodar el espacio en la cama.- tu pregunta es "¿puedo venirme?"

Entonces se recostó, se abrió de piernas frente a él y lo miró seria y fogosamente.

\- Ahora, hazme el amor como jamás lo has hecho en tu vida.

Kanon la vio sin entender un segundo.

Solo uno.

Al siguiente ella estaba bajo él.

00 6 9 00

ESCENA CENSURADA POR NORMATIVAS DE FF. NET

00 6 9 00

Explotó algo dentro suyo, pequeño y hermoso, que cubrió su entrepierna y la de Kanon, mezclándose deliciosamente con aquel atesorado semen. [...] Kanon [...] lucía laxo sobre la cama, con el rostro a un lado, y los ojos cerrados, recuperando la respiración.

Ella se quedó sobre él un rato mas [...]Entonces se bajó y se acostó a su lado con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Ya no quiero seguir… al amanecer. – le dijo entre suspiros en cuanto se recuperó.

\- ¿Segura? Aún faltan unas horas. – inquirió él entre respiros.

\- No, yo… creo que ya no tiene caso.

Tethys esperaba que una vez que fuera libre del trato decidiera mandarla al diablo, aun luego de todo lo que obedeció y soportó podía ser que Kanon solo lo hubiera hecho para poder acostarse con ella, así que lo siguiente que dijo Kanon la tomó por sorpresa.

\- Lo siento mucho. – murmuró. - Perdóname.

Tethys se levantó de la cama y lo observó con una mano sobre su pecho todavía, la mano que Kanon estrechó con una suya.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

Kanon le dirigió una mirada con algo parecido a la ternura y acaricio su cabeza con gracia.

\- Sí, lo hago. Perdóname por todo.

\- Puedo perdonarte creo – le dijo ella para luego bajar la mirada. – Pero ¿qué va a pasar después de esto Kanon? Si luego de esto las cosas vuelven a ser iguales…

\- ¡Nunca! No serán iguales, de eso me encargare.- le dijo con decisión mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba. – Conseguiré que me perdones.

Tethys le devolvió la mirada con ternura y subió a sus labios para besarse, un beso tierno y lleno de ilusiones.

\- No vas renunciar a tu venganza, ¿verdad?- le preguntó luego de un rato de estar pensativa.

\- No, lo siento. – fue sincero.

\- Está bien, me parece justo. – ahora fue el turno de que Kanon levantara la cara y la mirara con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, siempre me pregunte tus motivos para aferrarte a la amargura, y ahora que los conozco creo que entiendo porque quieres hacerlo. Creo que tu hermano fue muy cruel en encerrarte, pienso que aunque lo que querías hacer estaba mal se lo propusiste por desesperación. Si el dolor y la ira te cegaron entonces y aun ahora ansias el poder fue porque estuviste indefenso ante la orden y la diosa, y él no hizo nada, debió dolerte que prefiriera a la diosa y la orden por sobre de ti.

\- Si, dolió. – fue lo único que se atrevió a aceptar Kanon de ese dolor añejo enraizado en su pasado.

\- Además tu venganza sirve al propósito del emperador, yo tengo fe en él, en su bondad y cariño, sé que él hará de este mundo un lugar mejor, por eso no te voy a pedir que renuncies a tu venganza.

\- Oye, ¿cómo por qué le tienes tanto cariño al emperador? Yo no entiendo de donde viene tanta devoción si lo conoces recién.

Tethys se rió de sus celos que ahora no estaban camuflados bajo exigencias y protocolos, y le explico que ella había conocido al emperador desde niño. Ella no sabía que él era el emperador, pero el siendo pequeño salvó su vida cuando estaba en su forma mas humilde y le estaba eternamente agradecida.

\- Ya entiendo. – dijo en un suspiro.

\- No tienes necesidad de estar celoso. Hace un rato me preguntaste que sentía yo por ti. Bueno, esta es la respuesta: te amo, Kanon de Dragón del Mar. Te he amado desde hace 13 años y te seguiré amando hasta que los dioses reclamen mis restos.

Kanon puso una cara curiosa que la hizo reírse, parecía como si aquella confesión le hubiera llenado algún hueco en el alma. Cuando él estaba a punto de decirle lo mismo ella lo detuvo besándolo.

\- No, no me lo digas por favor. – le pidió- Deja que pase el tiempo, que pueda dejar atrás todo lo malo que hubo antes. Si quieres decírmelo hazlo como tú sabes hacerlo, con actos. Y así el día que vuelva a nacerte decírmelo con tus labios me llenaras el corazón de alegría y no de confusión.

Kanon volvió a besarla como para sellar el trato.

\- Bien ¿pero y si mi modo de decirlo con actos es llevarte hasta mi cama para hacerte el amor todas las noches?

\- Humm, creo que puedo permitírtelo. –respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras que se pegaba a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. – ¿Kanon, podrías responderme la pregunta?

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La del inicio, la que no me respondiste ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Kanon?

\- Eso es sencillo. – dijo mientras se estiraba cual gato y se preparaba para dormir pronto. – ¿Qué quiero de ti? Lo quiero todo. Te quiero a ti todos los días de mi vida a mi lado.

Un par de lágrimas cruzaron la cara de la hermosa ondina mientras que le observaba con amor.

\- Te amo, Kanon.

\- Lo sé.- respondió luego de pensar si debía decirle que él también. – Ahora duerme.

La ondina danesa se acomodó a su lado y al poco tiempo ya estaba durmiendo, Kanon todavía permaneció despierto por un rato, pensando en lo que había pasado. Hablaba en serio cuando decía que las cosas no serían iguales, él se esforzaría en que no lo fueran, algunas cosas iban a tener que mantenerse por neto protocolo, pero iba a hacer su esfuerzo para no perder a Tethys. Había estado muy cerca de hacerlo, ahora a pesar de que no le había preguntado, sabía que ella no se iría.

Había pasado la prueba y había ganado su segunda oportunidad, pero ahora le correspondía que todo saliera bien, especialmente con todo lo que aun ponía en riesgo su relación. Si Tethys era tan fiel a Julián por algo tan fuerte como una deuda de vida, ella nunca podría saber que tenía pensado "jugar" con Julián de su marioneta y asegurarse que el dios jamás despertara en él.

Iba a ser complicado manejar eso, pero si fortalecía su relación con ella no veía porque no lograrlo, igualmente Julián tenía aprecio por Tethys así que incluso podía convenirle que su relación se hiciera mas seria.

Se sintió asqueroso de pensar de nuevo con su mente maquiavélica, pero era algo necesario, no iba a renunciar a sus planes, y eso incluía el lugar que Tethys tenía en ellos tanto como en su corazón. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era ponerle mas ahínco al último.

Detallo con su mirada azulina a la ondina dormir con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en la cara, la primera que tenía en el rostro desde hacía mucho tiempo, y le alegró saber que él era la causa. Solo los débiles deben sacrificar algo para obtener algo, y él se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para no hacerlo, él tendría todo lo que quería, incluyendo a la ondina como su compañera de vida.

¡Ay de aquel que intentara impedirlo!

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

Al día siguiente regresó Sorrento con Athena acompañándolo.

Sorprendentemente la diosa había venido por su propio pie a cambio de salvaguardar a los suyos de Sorrento que, se sabía, había sostenido un combate muy cerrado contra el caballero de Tauro.

Cuando las formalidades concluyeron todos los generales regresaron a sus recintos, pero igualmente se unieron a los festejos que en cada uno de los 7 pilares las marinas realizaban por aquella victoria que, a sus ojos, representaba los ideales de Poseidón vueltos realidad: devolverle la paz y la virtud a la tierra con el menor sufrimiento posible de su gente.

En el pilar del Pacifico Norte las cosas no eran diferentes. Los festejos y la música rebosaban por todos lados, aplausos y vítores, danzas y cantos llenaba el aire, y por entre el gentío atravesaba una figura esbelta y preciosa envuelta de tonos escarlata y con la cabeza de rubios cabellos coronada.

\- ¡Hey Tethys! Vamos a bailar – le decían otras sirenas en sus escamas azuladas y turquesas mientras la veían pasar muy seria.

\- Sera después, debo ir a reportarme con Dragón del Mar.- respondió ella con una sonrisa. – Pero vendré pronto.

\- Dile al general que te suelte un rato – le dijo una.

\- ¡Mejor aún! Dile que venga a divertirse también. Él nunca viene. – dijo otra mas a gritos, y como varios escucharon también se le sumaron y pidieron a la ondina escarlata le transmitiera sus deseos al general.

\- ¡Ya, ya! Muy bien, le diré. Pero no guarden muchas esperanzas. – respondió mientras se abría paso.

Detrás de ella quedaron volando suspiros de resignación y de hastío por su comentario, y Tethys suspiró con algo de tristeza en la cara porque sabía que tenían razón de reaccionar así.

La ondina caminó tranquilamente por el interior del pilar del Atlántico Norte hasta las estancias oficiales que, contrario a otros días, no tenían a dos marinas resguardando la puerta a cada lado, así que tuvo que tocar para anunciarse.

\- ¿Quién es? – se escuchó la voz varonil en el interior

\- Tethys, mi general.

\- Pasa.

Las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron haciendo un ruido infernal que no molestó en lo más mínimo al general que estaba en el interior.

\- ¿Cómo toleras este escándalo? – le preguntó a modo de romper el hielo con el general frente a ella, aun enfundado hasta la cabeza con su escama marina.

\- Las puertas silenciosas son un peligro. – respondió sentado en una silla rustica de estilo clásico griego frente a un enorme escritorio lleno de papeles, mapas y pergaminos a medio hacer.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirte? – preguntó ella manteniendo la formalidad lo mas posible.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Sorrento? – preguntó escuetamente el general desde su silla.

\- Algo sacudido, pero apenas tiene un par de arañazos. – respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Están seguros que nadie del ejército de Athena los siguió?

\- Sorrento asegura que nadie lo siguió, y por mi parte me mantuve siempre oculta hasta que fue momento de actuar, nadie reparo en mi presencia mientras vigilaba a Athena ni cuando di aviso al anciano maestro en Lu Shan.

\- ¿Y cuándo piensa venir Sorrento a darme los detalles de todo? – por su tono de voz Tethys podría haber jurado que estaba levantando una ceja aunque estas ni siquiera le eran visibles bajo el casco.

\- Te traerá un informe completo de lo ocurrido mañana, después de que descanse un poco.

\- Si puede. Con se escandalo dudo mucho que alguien pegue un ojo esta noche- musitó mientras que reparaba en la algarabía ensordecedora que se colaba por la puerta y las ventanas de la estancia marina.

\- Todos están muy felices por esta victoria.

\- No deberían estarlo – fue la tajante respuesta del general mientras se levantaba de la silla y le daba la espalda a la ondina -, esto es solo el comienzo.

\- Pero, es un buen comienzo. – agregó ella con optimismo el general no respondió, incluso Tethys pensó que tal vez no había oído así que se aventuró a hablar otra vez -. ¿Por qué no vienes y celebras con nosotros, tú también necesitas un respiro.

\- No. Necesito seguir puliendo detalles. Con Athena aquí solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sus perros de oro, plata y bronce vengan tras su rastro.

\- Las entradas al reino marino están ocultas, solo los nuestros saben moverse entre ambos reinos y un marina preferiría morir antes que permitir que nos invadieran. Sé que ellos definitivamente vendrán pero no será hoy.

El general se mantuvo en silencio, y Tethys pensó que no diría mas o que diría que no de nuevo, su semblante se tornó triste hasta que lo vió quitarse el casco y ponerlo sobre la mesa.

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿La tengo? – respondió sorprendida.

\- Sí, pero tengo una mejor idea de cómo darnos un respiro antes de la fiesta.

Con su cosmos aseguró la puerta y se acercó a Tethys para luego besarla. Ella lo aceptó sorprendida y feliz, cerrando sus brazos sobre su cuello y levantando un poco los pies para alcanzarle bien.

\- Eso fue lindo.

\- Te dije que habría cambios. – acotó para luego besarla otra vez.

El general Dragón del Mar solo se quitó el faldón y abrió sus pantalones, ella hizo lo mismo con su escama y su ropa. Se recargó contra la mesa y ella subió las rodillas sobre la misma. La acomodó [...] pero antes [...] le hizo una observación:

\- Aunque si aún quieres irte puedes hacerlo.

Ella le acarició su rostro y permitió que su cadera descendiera para que su miembro la tomara por completo.

\- Creo que ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo.

Ella comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente, él le siguió el paso atentamente, y luego de terminar volvieron a vestirse y, para mayor sorpresa de ella. La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

\- Solo por hoy. - le dijo él al ver su alegría. – No soy mucho de fiestas.

Salieron a la fiesta apenas unas horas en compañía de todos los sorprendidos y alegres marinas de su orden antes de irse juntos para hacer el amor en su cama otra vez.

00 ... 00000000000 . . . 0000000000000 ... 00

**N/A:**

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños dedicado a Shaina de Aries, autora de por aquí y del mismo fandom. Esta es una continuación de su historia titulada "Rage and Pain", que habla de los días de Kanon en Cabo Sunion y como ahí conoció a Tethys, y que recomiendo que lean para entender mejor este fic.

Esta historia es lo que a mi ver pasa entre ellos cuando la guerra contra Poseidón está en puerta, con 13 años de cambios entre ambos que ponen en riesgo sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente he tenido que editar escenas por las nuevas normas de FF. Net, pero siempre pueden leer la versión sin censura buscándome por este mismo ID en Archive Your Own.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Shaina de Aries! Lamento mucho la demora.


End file.
